


It’s Ice

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke has a house on the outside of the city for many reasons. Privacy is the biggest one and the reason for that privacy... it's a crazy tale





	It’s Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of backstories that I had to DISCARD for my fic has me wanting to cry :/ I really really liked this one too because of my enabler and then i was like :/ and how will this tie into the others if it is so late?
> 
> So instead of wasting some good fun, a oneshot to enjoy!!

Yusuke’s home was not exactly in the middle of no where but it certainly was a good distance from the city. His house was far enough that he could no longer hear the noise. The river was close by too and people rarely came this far out.

There was lots of climbing involved to getting to his place and even if you managed to make it to a certain point. Unless you knew exactly where his house lay… you would never find it.

He had intentionally made his house like that. Yusuke may be popular but everyone needed their space. He had work he wanted to do, time he wanted to take for himself and he needed privacy for many reasons.

A firm knock at his door made him put away his book. There were few visitors that he would get at this time. It was early evening and due to the weather… winter was not here yet but the nights were cooler than usual.

No one would risk coming to him without warning him first. And crazy fans used the gate bell. They were not that foolish. To make it to his door it had to be someone that he knew. Hopefully, but since they had not called ahead that meant that the number of people it could be could be counted on one hand.

He tugged at his knitted shirt as he made his way to the large wooden door. He paused before it and waited. At the knock he placed his palm against the door. Such a firm knock, a confident knock and there was a presence outside.

He did not need to look outside the peephole. When he swung open the door Yusuke’s arms went up to catch the man that lurched towards him.

He was a little shorter than Yusuke but not by that much. His hair was messy and his clothes and bag were dusty. He blinked up at Yusuke a grin on his face his glasses askew. His hat was slipping off his face.

He had a big smile on his face for someone hiding from the general public. Yusuke’s hands ran down Akira’s back as he dragged him into the house. As always Akira had the faint scent of a storm clinging to him.

Since childhood that scent had always lingered. Not just the scent of the storm but on his body were faint streaks that resembled lightning. Those had been there from childhood as well.

“Yusuke.” Akira smiled as Yusuke dragged them to the couch. “I’m so tired.” He yawned.

“You’re back.” Yusuke let Akira’s hat and bag drop to the floor as he dragged off Akira’s jacket and helped the man to kick off his shoes. “And of course you come right here when you get back from…” He trailed off as little trinkets spilled from Akira’s pants. “Wherever you were this time.”

“We went running across the fields Yusuke.” Akira sprawled on his couch on his back. “I crossed the border again.” He laughed softly. “Then we went up, we went so far up and the things I saw. The people I met. The Pokémon I saw in their natural habitat.” His smile was so bright. “I took pictures, I really want you to see it.”

“I want to see it.” Yusuke said softly as he sat on the couch. He was pressed against Akira’s slumped figure and he had to shake his head at the man stretched out on his couch. “You look so tired. This is not just champion work.”

“If I could I’d just walk everywhere with them.” Akira grinned. “I know they have so much more to show me. I saw ruins. Ruins! Like the ones we saw on our journey! The um tourist trap now. But that is not important. What’s important is that you have a break now.” Akira reached up for him and Yusuke laughed at the arms that wrapped around him. “You have some you time.” Akira said softly. “And I can take some too.”

“What you need to do is take a bath.” Yusuke whispered and Akira laughed. “You’ve been running about in the wilderness for months.”

“And you.” Akira pulled back. “Look smaller.” He frowned at Yusuke. “Did you run off your assistant? They are here to make you eat Yusuke.”

“And they get in the way. They ask unnecessary questions.” Yusuke allowed Akira to pull away. “Besides this is your haven as much as it is mine. I won’t have anyone change that.”

“But.” Akira got to his feet. “Yusuke, you love art. I’ve known this since I’ve met you. But you forget about everything when you’re in the zone. I want you healthy and happy. That’s why I wanted you to have assistants.”

“But not here.” Yusuke said firmly. “Akira this is our space. No reporters, no assistants. No one comes here that doesn’t know.”

“The whole region knows the champions gay Yusuke.” Akira smiled as he slipped off his glasses. “I kissed you in front of all those fancy cameras remember? And after I won you’re the one that came out running and basically tongue fuc-“ Yusuke cut him off with a gentle hand over his mouth.

“I remember.” Yusuke said softly. “But Akira my point remains the same.”

“Well I can’t leave enough frozen dinners.” Akira mumbled as Yusuke released him. “And you know an artist shouldn’t be living off ramen or take out. I just know you abuse the take out service when you stay at your apartment.” He groaned. “Come on Yusuke. We both know that you get caught up with work. So either we arrange for a Blissey to do some service here.” Yusuke rolled his eyes. “Or.” Akira smiled. “We get some help from an assistant.”

“How about you take a bath.” Yusuke’s finger trailed over Akira’s dark shirt that had seen better days. “This is so loose on you. You’re the last one to talk about losing weight.”

“It’s your shirt.” Akira laughed. “I can’t believe you didn’t even notice.”

X

“You don’t want to come in?” Akira was all soaped up from his hair to his skin. He kept sending looks towards where Yusuke stood beyond his reach. Outside the huge glass doors. “You should come in.” Akira teased before he laughed and turned towards the warm spray. “I’d love it if you soaped up my back.”

“I think the cloth and thing in there should suffice.” Yusuke’s voice was dry but he was watching Akira carefully. He was intimately familiar with the streaks over Akira’s skin. Lightning strikes that was what they looked like. He knew that Akira had not always had them and he knew why. But they were so beautiful on Akira.

Those marks were fine on Akira’s skin. Once it was just those. He had no problem it being just those marks. Just no others. No more scars and no more bruises.

“Ouch I’m turned down.” Akira laughed as he began to soap up his hair again. “I’m hurt Yusuke! But right now this shower feels so good.” He groaned. “The showers at the centres are not the same and I love a good hot springs but there is nothing like a shower.”

It’s a luxury we can enjoy.” Yusuke agreed as Akira went about soaping and scrubbing his skin again. “From what I remember about pokemon centres, the water pressure leaves you disappointed.”

“It could use some improvement.” Akira laughed. His laughter bounded around Yusuke’s bathroom. “But you know that I was mostly in the wilderness. I wasn’t at that many pokemon centres. I was out in the fields and the creaks. I was deep in mountains. I was following-“

“Raikou.” Yusuke said softly. “I know.”

“Whenever Raikou comes to pick me up.” Akira said softly. “I just know that I’m in for a good time. I’ve seen some crazy places and I’ve met some good people because of Raikou. And they are so incredible. So big strong and the lightning.” Akira sighed. “I’ve been chasing lighting ever since I was a kid and I still can’t get over how incredible they are. Raikou, Zapdos. I can’t believe that they found me.”

“Don’t be silly. They chose you.” Yusuke folded his arms. “In case you’ve forgotten. They chose you a long time ago. You’re important to them.”

“Yeah I am.” Akira laughed. “I was the luckiest kid back then wasn’t I? I was always always getting into trouble and you.” He laughed harder. “You were always running off to paint or hide and look at the most dangerous things. I’m still shocked you gave me the time of day.”

“You were always a little different.” Yusuke said softly. “Akira, you were one of the few children that did not make fun of me. Staying with you was no hardship. Art was important to me. The things that I said you understood and-“ when the time had come Yusuke had been afraid but not surprised.

Akira had always wanted more. He wanted more than battle he wanted to travel. The day of that storm he had run off and no one had been able to find him. Yusuke had watched him run off to the woods as if he was possessed by something. He had given chase and then he had seen it.

Raikou had been more majestic than any painting had managed to convey. When Akira had touched it’s back however. The lightning that had been produced. It had been incredible. It had been terrifying.

But after that day Akira’s eyes would change briefly to a bright yellow. From time to time it would be as if someone else was looking through his eyes. Someone else speaking through his mouth. It had been a fascinating thing to observe from up close.

Then, from time to time. Akira would have the need to leave and seek out Raikou. Raikou would come to the end of civilization for him and the two would leave. Sometimes it would be weeks before they went among civilization again.

Yusuke had only went with him once. It had been an interesting trip. They slept next to Raikou at night. They hunted together and ate by fires. They sometimes rode Raikou across huge fields. Sometimes they took shelter in ruins or temples.

It had been the best year of his life. A year full of exploration and adventure. Yusuke had even met Zapdos. The sight of the two electric pokemon deities had humbled him. He had sketched many things he knew would never see the light of day during that year.

On their return Akira had challenged the league. He had won and become the regionwide champion.

No one knew about Akira and Zapdos, no one knew about Raikou either. Yusuke had felt amused by the entire thing. Another reason his house was the place it was. That was so that Raikou could drop Akira off here or pick him up. and so that Zapdos could easily come across using the river.

Yusuke was protecting Akira in the few ways that he could.

The bonds that Akira had, they had to be protected. They had to be because while Yusuke did not mind it when his eyes went yellow. While he did not care when he knew something else spoke with Akira’s mouth. He knew the world would care and Akira would be put in danger.

Important deities or not. Raikou and Zapdos would be hunted if anyone knew they were not just real but that they had a human connection.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Akira turning off the shower. Yusuke smiled at the man that stepped out the shower and began to towel himself off. He loved Akira, they had been together for so long. Shared so many adventures, Yusuke needed to protect him anyway that he could.

Akira worked so hard and he cared so much. All he asked for was a bit of time with Yusuke. And sometimes Yusuke was busy or caught up in work. They needed to keep this house just theirs. No intruders.

X

Yusuke felt cold but he had no clue as to why. He was under the covers with Akira. they were both naked under the sheets and Akira had fallen asleep against his shoulder the moment he had the chance.

Akira’s body was warm but Yusuke’s was cold. It kept getting colder with every second that passed.

But no, that was not it. That was not all that there was. There was this feeling with the cold. There was something calling him he had that feeling. There was something niggling at him. Something nagging at him and he could not put it together to what this thing was.

He sighed and sat up. Akira mumbled into his pillow but did not stir. Yusuke gently stroked Akira’s soft hair before he slipped out of bed. He reached for his fallen soft pants and slipped into them before he gently left his bedroom.

He doubted he would be able to sleep the way that he felt. His mind was running. He felt the nagging feeling even stronger. He paced along the corridor before he decided to go down the stairs. He could always put his restlessness to good use since he would not be sleeping.

Halfway down the steps his eyes were drawn to the large window facing the river. Yusuke’s steps froze. His grip on the railings became tight as his breath caught in his throat.

There was snow falling.

It was the wrong time for snow. Winter was coming but it was not here yet. They were still some distance away from snow. The feeling of something calling to him was stronger.

Yusuke’s feet unfroze and he ran down the steps. He grabbed a coat and covered himself with it as he frantically unlocked the door and ran into the night.

The snow was light but he did not feel the chill. There was this sense in the night that something was waiting on him. He felt a pressure in his chest that with every step it eased.

When he got to the bank of the river his breaths were coming in pants. The snow was heaviest there. Falling in thick balls but the water, the water for the river was not exactly still. It was so slow that it was like glass.

Yusuke heard a sound and his gaze lifted to the water and his breath stopped.

It was exquisite. Blue, elegant and staring right at him. It was huge but sleek. It was the same size as Raikou was. Or at least as tall. It had it’s gaze right on him.

He was unable to say anything as it got closer to him and lowers it’s face to his. Yusuke’s eyes closed when Suicuine nuzzled his cheek. Then he gasped as the cold ran over his entire body. He shivered for a few seconds as it spread before the cold stopped.

“Me?” Yusuke asked when the pokemon stepped back. “You choose me?” Like Akira had been chosen. “But why?”

There was the strong feeling that the water pokemon was laughing at him as it looked at him. Yusuke clutched the opening’s to the coat as he watched the pokemon.

“You claimed the boy late. Or was it that you just couldn’t find him?” Akira’s voice but not his words. Yusuke turned to see Akira a pair of his pants and nothing else. He was bare footed and bare chested. He had his eyes on Suicuine and his eyes were a golden colour. “But this works out.”

Suicuine gave Akira a snort before it turned and jumped. The water shimmered before Suicuine began to run across the water. Yusuke watched until it disappeared. When Akira touched his arm and he looked at him again. The golden colour from his eyes had faded. “Did you know?”

“No.” Akira scanned him with his eyes. “But you’ve always been you know. A little like me. But I swear, until I woke and found you gone just now I thought you were normal. Just a little leaning. Like I had been. I had no idea that they had chosen you.”

“They-“ Yusuke closed his eyes. “I can hear something.”

“Zapdos.” Akira said softly. “Articuno. They are coming, they’ll be here. From what Raikou told me they don’t always choose the same ones. That’s rare. Zapdos and Raikou chose me. Suicuine and Articuno chose you. You’re special.”

“This is going to be difficult to hide.” Yusuke said in amusement. “But at least we already have this place.” He stared up at the snow still falling. “Beautiful.”

“I know.” Akira murmured. “But so dramatic” His arm came around Yusuke. “But I’m glad it’s Suicuine in the end. I’d hate to see you with burns. Not that I would love you less but I’d rather watch you get chilled over a bit than feel well you know.” He sighed. “A damn hard shock.”

“And you were a child then.” Yusuke said softly as they began to walk back to the house. “How did you manage it?”

“I was an idiot.” Akira laughed. “And my head had just been so loud back then. I wanted it to shut up so when I saw Raikou I just knew. And I just needed to touch them. Feel connected to them. I felt the lightning but I was warm. That’s what I remember. Just being warmed all over. My body having.” He chuckled. “All of that came as a surprise to me because I barely recalled it. I guess that Raikou shielded me from some of that back then.”

“I think they did.” Yusuke opened the door and let his coat drop. “But now it seems like I’ll be going on my own journey again. Do they travel together? I know the birds will sometimes.”

“Raikou and Entei yeah.” Akira murmured as they locked the door. “But I guess that Suicuine will have to make some changes in running for a change. But ice, water and lightning is a good mix at the end of the day. All of us will have fun.” He stretched. “But this is going to be so much fun Yusuke.” Akira smiled. “We better pack lots of cameras.” He glanced at the clock. “And call your assistants. It’s going to be a long busy time. You’re going to be a recluse for real now. It’s a good thing we have this place.” Akira stroked a nearby wall. “Damn good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yusuke thinks he is all alone and Suicuine is outside like "Yusuke! It's ya boy!" my enabler is the reason I nearly died laughing thinking of that


End file.
